Vongliono
by luvtuna27
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14 year old secret-agent who works for the government who lives with his brother, and his brother's friends or so he thinks...that is until one day a baby hitman invades his life  full summary inside
1. Night

Hello~

I'm back. I suck at completing fanfics. But if I don't update this in one month or so, please start PM me like crazy, cause that makes me crazy and it will pressure me into updating this fic. IT IS ONLY FOR THIS FIC. So a quick note:

In this fanfic, it has NOTHING to do with Amano Akira-sensei's plot. It is a totally different story (well, kinda) just with the same characters. That is why it is a fanfic. Anyways, I suck at writing, so please do not comment too harshly. Constructive critism is always good

Summary of Story:

Sawada Tsunayoshi is a 14 year old secret-agent who works for the government who live with his brother, and his brother's friends. But one day some guy called Reborn comes into his life and tells him he's going to be the new boss of an all powerful Mafia family. What is he going to do?

* * *

**5:39 am, Nanamori Town**

Tsunayoshi Sawada, flew low over the rooftops of Nanamori, flames being projected from his gloves.

He was a brunet who was a bit too petite for someone of his age, and a 14 year-old spy for the government. He was wearing casual clothes, and a black half masked that covered the top half of his face. His code name was known as Black Ryder. Those who knew his real name would never have thought of him as a famous government spy, that is apart from his 'collegues'. Tsunayoshi, or better known as Tsuna, had basically been raised by his brother, since his parents had died when he was very young. He had been put through tough training by his brother and his brother's friends who he lived with, so that he could one day work as a professional secret agent for the government. But he had completed his training two years ago.

Right now he was on his way back from stealing a case from the infamous Japanese Yukaza. The case contained a rare chemical that was used to make nuclear bombs. "_Dammit" _Tsuna thought_, "I dropped my box of aspirins back at their base…"_ Right now, he had a really bad headache, and was eager to get home quickly.

He hadn't gotten much sleep for the past couple of nights, working on missions so that Nocé* didn't get broke. Even though he treasured his adoptive 'family' very much, they often caused a lot of destruction that had to be paid for, and even though they were extremely efficient with their missions, they were even more efficient with destroying things.

Tsuna nimbly dodged another bullet that was shot from behind. "You won't get away, Black Ryder!" The Yukaza member yelled.

Tsuna (obviously) ignored this, and continued to speed along, trying to lose them. The Yukaza was following the boy with a helicopter, and a sniper.

"btzz-" Tsuna's 27 headphones buzzed, trying to obtain connection. "Bzzt-na-Tsuna! Where are you? Are you alright? You're late!" Giotto, on the other end yelled at full volume, making Tsuna cringe.

"I've got the chemical, Nii-san, calm down. I'll be back in about five minutes." Tsuna replied as he increased his flame power. He wanted an aspirin really bad, his head hurt, and Giotto yelling at him didn't help.

"Hurry up! Alaude is getting suspicious. You know that you're not certified to go on a B-rank mission yet!" Giotto said from the other side. "Really, Tsuna, you know you don't have to work that hard! Not even Daemon does that many mission in a week. You're not going to grow any taller if you don't sleep."

"Daemon doesn't do _any_ missions, that's why I'm doing this. Now shut up so I can concentrate." Tsuna retorted, as he quickly turned around and sent a blast of flames at his followers, blasting off part of the helicopter's propeller with perfect accuracy. The plane caught up in flames and began to plummet downwards, into a lake.

Tsuna glanced at his watch: 5:59am. Dammit! Alaude would be awake by now and if he found out he was missing well…let's just say things wouldn't be pretty. He rubbed his temples, hoping to subdue the headache.

"_Oh god…Alaude-san is going to kill me…"_

_

* * *

_

**6:12 am Apartment building Nanamori  
**

Tsuna had tried, tried so hard to sneak back into the apartment building without anyone noticing. The apartment building might have seemed perfectly normal to an ordinary citizen, but for those who worked for the government, it was actually a secret base where the famous spy group known as Nocé existed.

"Tsunayoshi."

Oh shit.

"H-h-h-hai?" Darn-it! He shouldn't have responded! Now he was going to get pulverized.

"Where have you been for the past hour?" Alaude glared at him menacingly. Alaude was the member of the Nocé who kept everyone 'disciplined.'

"A-ano…I was out to b-buy milk." Tsuna attempted (poorly) to lie without stammering.

"Oh really? Then why is it that I have a B-class mission file missing, you have your Black Ryder mask on, Giotto's having a panic attack and won't tell me what's going on, and since when did people put milk in black briefcases with over ten locks on them?"

"…Fine!" Tsuna gave in. There was no point arguing with Alaude, he had learnt that from experience. "I admit. I stole the B-class mission folder, and I completed the mission. Here's the case with the nuclear chemicals. But I honestly did buy milk." Tsuna held out a carton of milk.

Tension hung in the air for a brief minute, before Alaude spoke again.

"Why." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"That's 'cause we haven't had enough income because of property destruction, that you and Daemon caused." Tsuna said taking off his mask so he could breathe better.

"…Hmph. Don't do it again. Get some rest." Alaude stated before he stalked off. He had lost this argument, and he knew it.

Tsuna sighed with relief. "_Phew,"_ Tsuna thought. _"Glad that's over, at least this time he didn't hit me. Now…aspirin."_

"TSUUUNNAAAA!" He was about to head off to the kitchen before Giotto jumped on him, and thumped him on the back of his head, making him cringe as his headache transformed into a migraine.'

"Ow! Giotto-nii! What was that for?" Tsuna whined, shutting his eyes tightly, before opening them.

"That, Tsuna, was for making me worry. You do know that you're the only family I have left." Giotto said inspecting his little brother a bit before he continued talking. "You aren't hurt anywhere are you? You don't look that good…"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm not a kid anymore, you don't have to worry about me." Tsuna pouted. "Hey, Giotto-nii, could you do please me a favor and go bring this in to the office for me? I have to finish my math homework, I forgot to do it last night."

"Sure," Giotto said, "Just make sure you get enough sleep, 'k? I don't want you getting sick."

"Mm-hm." Tsuna slipped off to the kitchen, not giving a definite response. The aspirin would have been wonderful now, especially after thinking about math, which would be due in the next three hours.

Poor Tsuna, too bad he doesn't know that the life he's had up to now is going to change dramatically in the next three hours.

* * *

Have you guys read the new chapter? OMG Daemon Spade is so hot~! But Tsuna's hotter, and so is Hibari and Alaude and Giotto.

Explainations:

* - Nocé - is what I called the secrent agent group Giotto and his friends, as well as Tsuna. I decided not to use Vongola, and you probably already do know, or will find out in the next chapter.

So basically, what the summary of the story said if you actually read it. This chapter is kind of pointless and more like an intro. Things will begin to pick up the pace (hopefully) in the next couple of chapters. Reborn comes in, in the next chapter! Hurrah!

Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read!

Arigatou Gaizoumasu!


	2. Target

Hello~ I'm back! I don't really have any announcements to make today, but thank you for continuing to read my fanfic! Enjoy~

* * *

Recap:

"Sure, anything for my little bro~" Giotto said, "Just make sure you get enough sleep, 'k? I don't want you getting sick."

"Mm-hm." Tsuna slipped off to the kitchen, not giving a definite response. The aspirin would have been wonderful now, especially after thinking about math, which would be due in the next three hours.

Poor Tsuna, too bad he doesn't know that the life he's had up to now is going to change dramatically in the next three hours.

* * *

**Nocé 'Secret' Base, 7:58am Nanamori  
**

"I'm off to school!" Tsuna yelled as he quickly put on his shoes and was about to head out the door when G stopped him.

"Oi, kid! You forgot your lunch." G said as he tossed a bento box at Tsuna, who caught it at reflex. "Asari made it today. Are you alright? You seem kinda pale…"

"Eh? Oh, you don't have to worry G! I have my aspirin in my bag. Arigatou G-san! Say thanks to Asari-san for me!" Tsuna said smiling as he ran off, "Bye!"

G sighed as he went back to the kitchen. The only reason he took care of the kid was because he was Giotto's little brother, but Tsunayoshi did seem like a nice kid, and he worked hard for his share of living here, unlike some other illusionist he knew.

All the other members of Nocé, excluding Alaude and Daemon (who disliked human company) were sitting around the kitchen drinking coffee. During the day they would have seemed like ordinary people, doing their day's job, but during the night, they were secret agents who did a variety of jobs, from gathering information, to assassinations.

Giotto was file-ling through the mail, Lampo was polishing a grenade, Knuckles was being extreme, and Asari was playing on his flute.

It all seemed quite peaceful for a second. "Shit." Giotto suddenly said, pulling out a black envelope sealed with a flame and a gold crest. More specifically, the Vongola's crest.

"G, go get Tsuna back from school, NOW, it's an emergency. We're leaving the country."

* * *

**Nami-chuu 8:06 Nanamori  
**

"Yo Tsuna!" Yamamoto waved at the brunet who just managed to slip in on time.

Tsuna yawned in response. He'd been hadn't had any sleep for the last three nights or so, working on missions to repay the debts that just kept increasing. The aspirin he had last night didn't help with his headache that much, but at least he had completed his math homework.

"Haha, you still haven't fully waken up have you?" Haha…" Yamamoto said happily.

Tsuna was about to reply when a very tiny figure slid the door open. He hopped onto the teacher's desk and shot an air gun to get everyone's attention which he did. But his attention was focused on only one person, the spiky haired brunet near the back of the classroom. He charged.

Tsuna immediately slid on his gloved from his pockets and ignited his dying will flame, just in time to quickly maneuver out of the way of Reborn's attack. "Who are you?" asked Tsuna, his amber eyes narrowed in concentration. Even though the baby was small, he was strong.

"So you can fight…just like the Black Ryder." Reborn ignored Tsuna's question completely, "Yamamoto. You get back-up. We don't want to hurt him."

Tsuna's amber eyes widened for a brief moment. How in the world did this …infant know that he was Black Ryder? The only people who should have known that were the members of Nocé.

"Hai." Yamamoto's jaunty air suddenly because quite serious. "Sorry, Tsuna." He took out a walkie-talkie and murmured something.

Apparently the aspirin he had last night wore off, because Tsuna suddenly felt dizzy, and was forced to jump back, causing the force from Reborn's attack to crush a couple of desks and create a crater in the floor. By now, many of the students had run away screaming, and the school had announced an evacuation, therefore, the only people left in the room were the three.

"Ngh…" Tsuna blinked a few times, trying to regain balance. "Yamamoto! What's going on?" Tsuna asked, once again, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"We're taking you back home, where you actually belong, Tsuna." Yamamoto said solemnly.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuna murmured as he held his head. It felt like it was splitting now, and it _hurt_. "This is my home! Don't you remember? I live with my brother Giotto and - he tried to back away towards the window, but soon felt cold metal against his neck.

"Hibari." Reborn said, smirking slightly, "Good timing."

"Oya, oya, it looks like the skylark got here before me~" a guy with indigo, pineapple shaped hair had slipped into the room unnoticed, or more like materialized into the room, "But that doesn't mean he's stronger than me~ kufufufu"

In response, Hibari sent him an icy cold glare. "Shut up or I'll bite you to death."

"I'd like to see you try kufufufu…" the pineapple smirked.

"Both of you shut up. Just hurry up and put him to sleep." Reborn said.

"Whatever you say baby, but you owe me, kufufu." The pineapple man began advancing towards Tsuna.

"_No!" _ Tsuna though frantically, "_They're going to take me away from Giotto-nii!"_ Even though living with as a member of Nocé was hard work, it was worth it. In his panic, he quickly shot a blast of flames from underneath, making him fly out of Hibari's grasp, and he shot right through the ceiling, making a large hole and causing rubble to rain down on Hibari, which did not please the carnivore at all, and left him in pursuit of his prey.

G sprinted quickly toward Nami-chuu, the school that Tsuna attended, only to see Tsuna flying above the school with his X-gloves. "Fuck God-dammit! What the hell is the brat thinking? He knows that he shouldn't be using his flames in broad daylight!" G said out loud, as he moved even quicker than before.

Tsuna was now in the process of zooming upwards, trying to get as far away as there as possible. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him hard, and he lost focus of everything and began to plummet back down toward earth. _"No! Not now!"_ he thought as he began to black out. His world went black when he hit the cement in the park with a sickening crack.

"FUCK!" G shouted to nobody in particular as he saw Tsuna fly the way he just came from, only to have his flames die out and fall downwards. "Dammit! Giotto's going to kill me!"

But G was a minute too late. By the time he had reached the park where Tsuna had fallen, he was already gone.

* * *

FAIL (me) That wasn't even 1000 words…

I'm sorry if I've made any mistakes, but I hope you've enjoyed it.

Explanations:

I know, I know, you're probably all thinking WTF, but this is a messed up version that I made, so sorry about that, and if you don't like it, then don't read it. So basically what happened in this chapter was that Tsuna was kidnapped by the Vongola. Next chapter will be kind of boring, but please bare with me!

Thank you very much for reading this and I really appreciate it! *bows*


	3. Heading to Italy

Hello!

I have returned! I'm so glad it's going to be Christmas Break soon! Then I'll have more time to update this fanfic! Thank you for those who commented!

HaruKatsuki

Breathless02

Selphie1207

TsunaxGiotto4ever

PandasWearGlasses

Dremagon

As well as thanks to those who add this to story alert, favorite story, and added me to favorite author or author alert! I noticed that I made a couple of typos in the previous couple of chapters when I read it over, so I'll try to work on that.

Enjoy~

* * *

Recap:

Tsuna was now in the process of zooming upwards, trying to get as far away as there as possible. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him hard, and he lost focus of everything and began to plummet back down toward earth. _"No! Not now!"_ he thought as he began to black out. His world went black when he hit the cement in the park with a sickening crack.

"FUCK!" G shouted to nobody in particular as he saw Tsuna fly the way he just came from, only to have his flames die out and fall downwards. "Dammit! Giotto's going to kill me!"

But G was a minute too late. By the time he had reached the park where Tsuna had fallen, he was already gone.

* * *

**Sewers of Italy, Venice, Eleven Years Ago**

Fifteen year-old Giotto hid behind a wall, out of the view of his pursuers, trying to catch his breath. He was drenched from running around in the sewers, since he couldn't use his dying will flames, or else they would have been able to track him down.

There was no way, no way in hell that he was going to join the mafia, not after he saw his parents being shot to death right in front of him and his three year-old little brother, who was currently curled up in his arms. Giotto wouldn't forget, and he definitely would not forgive. He wouldn't cry now, there wasn't anytime. The main priority was to take Tsuna and escape as far away from the Vongola as he could.

Giotto's eyes widened when he felt something cold press against his head. "Don't move."

He could tell who the voice belonged to. "Don't tell me what to do, Reborn."

"Then come back with me now. Nono's freaking out because you two are missing." either there was no emotion in Reborn's voice, or he was just too damn good at hiding them.

"No."

"Stop being stubborn, Giotto. You or your brother will inherit the title of Vongola Decimo whether you like it or not."

"No."

"We didn't kill them, Giotto. I know you know that."

"I know."

"Then come back."

"No."

"Come."

"No." Giotto knew that Reborn wouldn't shoot. Even though he had a cold personality, he wasn't cruel, at least, not to that extreme point. "I'm leaving, Reborn, and Tsuna and I are never coming back. Spade, you know what to do."

"Spade?" Reborn exclaimed. What was Giotto doing with the ex-convict?

"Yes…after all, I do owe you one, Giotto." Daemon Spade's voice echoed through the damp tunnel as Giotto and Tsuna began to fade away.

"Wait! Giotto! Stop it Spade!" Reborn yelled.

"Sorry Reborn," was the last thing that was heard, before the hitman was left alone with his gun/lizard.

"Damn," was all Reborn could say.

* * *

**Nocé's Apartment/'Secret' Base 11:15am**

"I'M SO SORRY GIOTTO!" G said as he knelt down and banged his head against the floor.

"Fuck! I should have known…" Giotto gritted his teeth as he punched to wall. How the hell had they managed to find him and Tsuna?

"I'm not paying for that." Alaude said as he check the time. "Giotto."

"I know, Alaude. G. Stand up, we don't have time for this. Our plane to Italy leaves in one hour. I want you to hold this." Giotto handed G a tracking device. "I set a GPS system inside Tsuna's watch, I want you to keep an eye on it. They should be heading towards Nanamori airport right now.

"Yes, Giotto!"

"_Please be okay, Tsuna"_ Giotto thought as he gripped his brother's Black Ryder mask tightly.

* * *

**Nanamori Airport 11:33am**

"I don't think we should be moving him yet."

"We have no choice, they're coming."

"But Reborn…"

"Just do it, Yamamoto. We don't want to have to fight Giotto, and you won't hurt Tsuna. The sedative we gave him was strong."

"…"

"Do it herbivore."

"Okay, okay, I'll do it."

Yamamoto Takeshi bent down into the back row of the black car and carefully lifted up the petite brunet, as if he was made from glass. Tsuna's whole right arm was in a solid cast, after falling from over a seven story height. According to the doctor who they had quickly visited after they found him, he had shattered two bones, fractured four and dislocated his shoulder (which was now relocated), and that was just his arm. It had been a miracle that he had survived.

"Well go through the side doors. People are staring." The little hit man hopped onto Yamamoto's shoulder, and Yamamoto simply nodded, and Hibari and Mukuro followed.

"Oi! Gokudera!" Yamamoto yelled happily at a figure who was leaning by the entrance.

"You're two hours late." a silver haired teen growled at the group as they approached the doors, which was to be used by the mafia only.

"Oya oya we had to make a quick trip to the hospital." Mukuro said shrugging.

"…So this is the tenth?"

Reborn nodded.

"He seems extremely hurt!" yelled another white haired teen, known as Ryohei Sawagawa.

"I thought the idea was not to injure him." Gokudera said glaring at a certain black haired cloud guardian.

"Don't look at me, herbivore." Hibari hissed glaring at the octopus head.

"He looks weak." Gokudera muttered, turning his attention back at Tsunayoshi.

"Looks can be deceiving, Gokudera, you should know that by now."

"Hmph."

"Where's Lambo? I thought he came with you."

Gokudera Hayato held up Lambo, who was tied together with duct tape. "He was being a turd."

"MFPHMNG!" said Lambo.

"Good. Keep him that way. Is the plane ready?"

"Hell yeah."

"Tell the pilot we're leaving in five minutes. Everybody else, get on the plane."

"EXTREME!"

* * *

**Nanamori Airport 12:02 am**

Giotto sat by the docking area, very annoyed. The last time he had taken a plane was more or less ten years ago.

A very frantic G ran up to him. "Giotto! Tsuna's moving out of the scope!"

"It's ok. I know where they're going."

* * *

**Private Jet heading towards Italy, 12:30 (Japan time)**

"Ngh…" Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, attempting to adjust to the light. He had so many questions that he needed to answers to. Where was he? What did the people back at Namichuu want from him? What happened in the past couple of hours?

"Ow…" Tsuna muttered as he attempted to sit up; but failed when a sharp pain shot through his body.

He looked around inspecting his surroundings. He was in a room that was brightly lit. It was white all over and smelled heavily of drugs and anesthetics. _"Infirmary?"_ he thought as he glanced around. There was only one window, which was small and round. Suddenly he heard the door know jostle a bit, it clicked open and Yamamoto stepped inside.

"Ah! Tsuna! You woke up!" Yamamoto said cheerfully as he walked towards the other occupant of the room. He had on his usual smile.

"Ya-Yamamoto?" Tsuna tried to sit up, but failed miserably when a sharp pain shot through his body.

"Ma~ma, Tsuna, take it easy." Yamamoto said as he sat down on the side of Tsuna's bed.

"Yamamoto, please," Tsuna said, his head still kinda hurt, "Please tell me what's going on. I've known you for almost all my life. I trust you."

"No you don't. You don't know anything about the real me. You only know the Yamamoto from school. I know more about you then you know about me."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You live with your brother and his friends, aka the famous secret agent group dispatched by the government called Nocé. Your code-name is Black Ryder, and usually you are assigned C or D class missions, but last night you were working on a B class one. Am I right?"

Tsuna was dumbstruck. He had practically known Yamamoto ever since first grade, but having Yamamoto know this much about him was well…a bit too …. extreme.

"…I didn't know you stalked me Yamamoto…"

"Eh? Tsuna! How'd you come up with that conclusion?"

"I don't know…"

"I don't stalk you Tsuna. Other people hired by the mafia do. After all, Black Ryder is one of the mafia's most formidable enemies."

"Wait…what mafia? What…does that make you my enemy then?"

"Well, technically yes and no."

"What do you mean?"

"Just tell him." Reborn had slipped into the room without either one of the two noticing. After all, he was a first class hit man.

"HII! You're the baby who attacked me!"

"I see your head is still in tact, Tsuna. Or maybe I should start calling you Dame-Tsuna?"

"Are you sure, Reborn?"

"Stupid Yamamoto. Since when am I not sure about something?"

"Haha, true. Tsuna, we've come to take you to where you rightfully belong. At the head of the number one mafia family in the world, Vongola."

* * *

That was a boring chapter. Please review! I really appreciate it!

Explanations:

So for this chapter, I'm only trying to get the plot out first, and introducing some of the character, but I seem to fail at that. I think I made all of the characters kind of OC, especially Yamamoto.

ANNOUNCEMENT

So…I just thought of this but maybe I should put some shounen-ai into it? Please give me a yes or a no by reviewing, and who you want the pairing(s?) to be. I might just consider it! And can anybody guess what Vongliono means (hint: it's a verb)

Thank you for reading!

Ciao for now!


End file.
